Season 1 in Verse
by Kasman
Summary: This is my response to a challenge by willow - to summarise all of Season 1 of Dark Angel in Verse
1. Pilot - Chimera

A/N: You can blame this on Willow. She's given me a challenge – Series 1 in verse. I'm re-using this one as a starting point. I don't know if I'll get all the way, but here's trying.  
  
  
  
PILOT - CHIMERA  
  
  
  
In the dead of the night,  
  
a year ago,  
  
a chimera came into my life.  
  
Smart, sexy, sassy –  
  
a sarcastic whirlwind of a girl –  
  
tough and funny and vulnerable.  
  
  
  
She flew in from above,  
  
and left in a shatter of glass,  
  
a smart remark on her lips –  
  
chaos in her wake –  
  
She landed on her feet below like a cat.  
  
I had to find her…  
  
  
  
Where had she come from,  
  
this will 'o' the wisp?  
  
Was she just a thief, as she said?  
  
Or an enemy to beat?  
  
She was an enigma –  
  
I had to know.  
  
  
  
Bingo –  
  
a courier to the office nextdoor,  
  
I found my mysterious cat.  
  
A visit to the messengers,  
  
Cash changes hands,  
  
and now I know where to find her.  
  
  
  
Max - she saw who I am,  
  
She saw what I do,  
  
I had to know – was she a friend -  
  
or did I need to fear for my life.  
  
I did so want to finish what I had started,  
  
But could I?  
  
  
  
Or was it a physical attraction –  
  
my new girlfriend…  
  
He should mind his own business,  
  
the 250 pound ex cop taken out by a size 3  
  
Still, this is the most beautiful face  
  
I have ever seen.  
  
  
  
Dinner time – my cat arrives  
  
fire in her eyes – anger in her moves.  
  
She calls me bent  
  
"I left you a present"…  
  
I say she can stay here.  
  
I had to see her.  
  
  
  
Her face in the mirror -  
  
I come on strong – too strong  
  
the barcode on her neck… and then I back away.  
  
Quid pro quo – her family for some help  
  
But no – there are too many people after her  
  
The fear in her eyes is too real.  
  
  
  
Shots ring out – gunfire in a public place  
  
My life can never be the same…  
  
Three months later…  
  
my cat breezes back into my life  
  
with a "how you doin'?"  
  
and a blast of attitude.  
  
  
  
"Not in any pain…  
  
the good and bad news of a blown out spinal cord…"  
  
She blinks back a tear.  
  
I'm back rocking the boat,  
  
trying to fix a broken world,  
  
Because somebody's got to…  
  
  
  
And with Max's help,  
  
I think I can make a difference. 


	2. Heat

A/N This is Episode 2… how am I going so far?  
  
  
  
HEAT  
  
  
  
What's with me – the guys in there…  
  
I feel so warm  
  
What's that OC said –  
  
"Puddling over every pair of pants…"  
  
And Logan… you are so hot boy  
  
But I mustn't go there, still…  
  
  
  
Logan – he has no idea  
  
Does he know what he does to me…  
  
Every expression – every move  
  
His tousled hair  
  
His beautiful eyes –  
  
What the hell colour are they anyway?  
  
Blue, green, grey  
  
I could drown in them…  
  
  
  
Hannah Sukova – it must be her -  
  
I'm back at that night…  
  
A car on a dark road…  
  
A small cozy house.  
  
  
  
I never thanked her.  
  
But Logan says I shouldn't do this -  
  
"Patience in all things" -  
  
a favourite of Bling's.  
  
I have no patience -  
  
Any more than Logan does…  
  
  
  
Hannah – it is her!  
  
I see her through the window.  
  
She doesn't remember me – not at first -  
  
I have changed so much since then,  
  
But then I say the words:  
  
"I'm the girl you found on the road that night."  
  
  
  
That is when I feel the fear.  
  
It comes off her in waves…  
  
She makes an excuse to use the phone –  
  
A call to work -  
  
Let them know she won't be in.  
  
It is a lie.  
  
I know and I call her on it.  
  
Now she is in danger too -  
  
And I must save us both.  
  
  
  
Logan – always so cool…  
  
He tells me what he did -  
  
I can see his sly smile  
  
In my imagination now -  
  
A faint lip curl.  
  
He thrills to the chase -  
  
Even if it's from afar.  
  
  
  
This guy Logan –  
  
He's always there for me in a crisis.  
  
So cool – never panics -  
  
But despite his words  
  
He is oh so jealous.  
  
I can feel the emotion come off him:  
  
"We don't have that kind of relationship."  
  
We don't – but it could be if you let it…  
  
There's nothing for you to be jealous of,  
  
And I have everything to thank you for  
  
Your kindness to Hannah,  
  
Your capable help to us both.  
  
  
  
Logan - you don't know how much good you do  
  
Locked in your garret  
  
Above the world.  
  
If I feel heat for anyone – it should be for you. 


	3. Flushed - Lost & Found

FLUSHED – LOST & FOUND  
  
  
  
She scared me last night.  
  
I called her without a job in mind –  
  
A candle-lit dinner for two…  
  
I could see she wasn't right.  
  
I held her hand  
  
and stroked her brow  
  
as she lay shaking.  
  
What more could I do?  
  
  
  
I told her I'd stay,  
  
And she closed her eyes to rest.  
  
  
  
Now, a day has gone by  
  
And I haven't heard…  
  
Her pager doesn't answer.  
  
I am afraid –  
  
  
  
I don't understand –  
  
What is her friend saying?  
  
I am accused?  
  
I am no supplier of drugs.  
  
What did they do?  
  
They didn't know that without her meds she will die.  
  
I need to find her…  
  
  
  
Found!  
  
But if we can't get to her  
  
That is of no avail…  
  
She will die and be lost forever.  
  
OC – that girl has some spunk,  
  
But how can we help?  
  
What do we do now?  
  
  
  
I'm in operational mode.  
  
The friendly detective has come through -  
  
He can get OC in…  
  
But now comes the hardest part –  
  
The waiting.  
  
It's not what I'm best at:  
  
I have no patience.  
  
But I must wait…  
  
  
  
There is one thing I can do  
  
A few taps on my keyboard…  
  
Her prison record is gone -  
  
Vanished with the records of others…  
  
Forever lost in cyberspace.  
  
  
  
Max is a good girl.  
  
Was there something more to what was asked?  
  
But I don't have a "thing" for her  
  
At least, I don't think so…  
  
What are they trying to tell me – OC and Bling?  
  
Why do they keep saying that?  
  
What could Max see in me?  
  
I'm not man enough for her.  
  
  
  
The phone rings.  
  
I smile –  
  
I can breathe again.  
  
  
  
My Max is back –  
  
Not her pale, shaking shadow…  
  
The challenge is in her eyes as she snaps  
  
"The bitch is back…" 


	4. CREAM - Elegy for Nathan

CREAM – ELEGY FOR NATHAN  
  
  
  
Nathan Herrero -  
  
He was my colleague,  
  
A hero of the free press,  
  
A demigod in the war against corruption.  
  
He's been gone for two years now.  
  
Disappeared or dead – who knows?  
  
I still miss his wisdom.  
  
  
  
So many wanted him dead -  
  
Now his daughter has come to me…  
  
She needs to know.  
  
I feel for her –  
  
For the hole in her life that nothing can fill.  
  
  
  
The files are sealed,  
  
Behind locked doors…  
  
My favourite cat burglar lends a hand -  
  
My not always willing but capable legs…  
  
She feels for the girl too and will help.  
  
  
  
A gift for the cat - she turns it down.  
  
"I don't do guns."  
  
Who could believe it?  
  
She's squeamish about guns  
  
Here in this "kick or be kicked in the ass" world  
  
there is still someone who isn't packing.  
  
  
  
Another job for the cat –  
  
I am stunned by her knowledge of the tiny transmitter.  
  
Installing mics is a job right up her alley…  
  
But then she returns with the news -  
  
Nathan Herrero lives…  
  
  
  
A meeting in a public place,  
  
Books around us.  
  
This is a place from our past.  
  
Nathan used to pay chess here  
  
with Hunter Dillon – now long dead  
  
  
  
He wanted comfort and a life,  
  
he tells me.  
  
I don't understand.  
  
How could he have walked away?  
  
He throws my words in my face.  
  
"They were trying to kill me…"  
  
"Look at you. You're luck you're still alive."  
  
  
  
So Nathan ran.  
  
He sought love and comfort.  
  
He left the fight.  
  
But now his daughter wants him,  
  
and he would like to see her.  
  
  
  
Max – her perspective is new and fresh.  
  
My cat will break the news to the daughter.  
  
But what does she mean about changing priorities?  
  
About girls moving their furniture?  
  
Is she talking about me?  
  
  
  
Then the news comes: an explosion –  
  
My mentor is dead.  
  
It's my fault – I led them to him.  
  
Alina was turned and we fell for her act…  
  
But by Nathan's last act he rejoined the fray.  
  
This is the tape that will bring down Allan Lans -  
  
A last act for a dead hero…  
  
  
  
I can barely watch through my grief.  
  
  
  
Max still has some tricks up her sleeve.  
  
She has a petty revenge on the daughter:  
  
Her money is gone – scattered to the four winds -  
  
Now all Alina has is her hate,  
  
And I have a martyr but would rather a friend.  
  
  
  
So in the end, it comes down to Nathan's words  
  
Echoing through my head now:  
  
"The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil…  
  
is for good men to do nothing…" 


	5. 411 on the DL - Pathetic Fallacy

A/N: Thanks to catherder on this one. She mentioned the term pathetic fallacy to me in a chat the other day and it obviously stuck in my brain, because my muse has been beating me over the head with it…  
  
  
  
411 ON THE DL – PATHETIC FALLACY  
  
  
  
Pathetic fallacy -  
  
That's a literary term -  
  
But it sure describes what's happening right now.  
  
The rain is streaming down Logan's window…  
  
Tears from the Seattle night sky…  
  
The sky is crying for us both…  
  
We who cannot shed tears for the pain we feel.  
  
  
  
Val came back into Logan's life for a brief few days -  
  
His beautiful, funny, ex-wife.  
  
She breezed in while he was out  
  
and started to re-arrange the furniture:  
  
Feng shui in full swing.  
  
She said she came to apologise…  
  
That he was at the end of a long list.  
  
Needless to say, it was a lie.  
  
  
  
Funny how we've both been let down…  
  
Logan by Val, me by Zack.  
  
  
  
My day started badly…  
  
My bike, my beloved Ninja,  
  
confiscated by overzealous sector cops…  
  
I nearly exploded when they told me the fine  
  
"$3,000…" – that's extortion!  
  
No wonder my mood was black –  
  
as black as my bike.  
  
  
  
"Check out the classifieds, boo."  
  
So I did…  
  
That's when I saw it.  
  
Two lines of print -  
  
They scared the hell out of me.  
  
What was my barcode doing in the paper?  
  
  
  
Logan tried to warn me away -  
  
Said it was a trap.  
  
But I had been looking for my family so long:  
  
half my life -  
  
I couldn't pass up a chance –  
  
no matter how slim.  
  
  
  
Then with the new employee,  
  
Sam, dogging my tail…  
  
I waited for the phone call.  
  
  
  
Vogelsang - this was his doing.  
  
A sleazy private eye…  
  
Lydecker's little pet.  
  
I didn't trust him,  
  
but I knew what he wanted -  
  
Cold hard cash.  
  
  
  
A midnight raid on the depot,  
  
A dog bribed with a steak,  
  
My sweetheart, my Ninja, and I were away,  
  
Along with the contents of the safe.  
  
Well, I had to do something –  
  
Logan refused to help me -  
  
What's a girl to do?  
  
  
  
It had to be a trap.  
  
But I had the money now,  
  
So I arranged to meet him anyway…  
  
But not until he gave me a clue,  
  
A little tidbit of information,  
  
A teaser of what he had.  
  
  
  
But first I had something else to do.  
  
Val – I knew there was something wrong there.  
  
But it was Sketchy, that idiot, put it together for me.  
  
The mark of the sunglasses sunburned into his brow:  
  
On Val's hand – the mark of a wedding ring.  
  
  
  
At Val's home – there she was.  
  
I admit it – I spied on her.  
  
The reason she was back in Logan's life?  
  
Same as Vogelsang – cold hard cash.  
  
Damn he was going to be hurt by this,  
  
But I had to tell him….  
  
  
  
My next appointment: Vogelsang  
  
Only I was too late…  
  
Another murder on the street –  
  
Shot through the head.  
  
  
  
I had but one clue -  
  
A removed barcode tattoo  
  
Vogelsang told me that much on the phone  
  
And how well I remembered those numbers  
  
Zack… and here in Seattle.  
  
"All right, here's four tattoo parlors in Chinatown…"  
  
and I was away on the search.  
  
  
  
But in case anything happened,  
  
I had to tell Logan about Val…  
  
  
  
Zack's room:  
  
His bike and helmet,  
  
His tryptophan.  
  
The rush of the escape…  
  
  
  
No Zack, I couldn't go with you  
  
This is my home…  
  
There's someone needs me here…  
  
And I'm so tired of running…  
  
Not that you understood that.  
  
You thought me weak and sentimental.  
  
You couldn't even respond to my simple hug…  
  
  
  
I wanted to connect with you Zack:  
  
To be with my own kind;  
  
A basic human impulse, as Logan said.  
  
  
  
And Bling  
  
How wise are you…  
  
Was there any doubt I'd go to Logan…  
  
Afterall, misery loves company.  
  
  
  
So now look at us – Logan and me  
  
Together yet alone.  
  
Pathetic fallacy is right:  
  
We can't cry…  
  
But the Seattle night sky cries with us  
  
as we take a spin in the park… 


	6. Prodigy - The Flying Trapeze

PRODIGY – THE FLYING TRAPEZE

There is an old song I once heard:

Something about floating through the air

With the greatest of ease…

Well, today, it wasn't so funny, cause

those daring young men on the flying trapeze…

They were Logan and me.

Logan got me into the conference

I don't know what was up with him though

He was so… cranky, nervous, whatever…

But I need to know about my freak show body

Whether I have a "use by" date

What could happen to me

This was a chance to learn more

Dr Tanaka and the boy Jude:

They fixed Jude's genetics after he was born -

A crack baby to boy genius…

But then it all went out the window:

The Terrorists were in charge

And my own bete noire was there for the ride.

OK, so what next?

The lunatics have taken over the asylum

And the chief loony, Lydecker, is right beside me

Guess I had to do what I always do

Make it up as I go along…

Try to save that poor kid Jude…

Jude - he lost the only father he ever knew…

And I lost the chance to get some help:

Dr Tanaka – off the roof of the hotel

And now they have Logan as well

The last boy scout - exchanged himself for the women…

Some day that chivalry will get us both killed…

Giving the terrorists the slip was a piece of cake

For this genetically enhanced killing machine

Trouble was, Logan may be chivalrous

But the military sure wasn't…

That's when we did our act on the flying trapeze

Me flying off the roof to catch him… what a rush

Logan, how could you put yourself in that position -

Being thrown off the roof…

When I reached out for him…

We were the daring young men on the flying trapeze

Through the window, onto the bed

And I could have sworn for a moment he was going to kiss me!

Then he says "Go save the kid"…

So that's what I did…

That poor boy – what he's been through today

Between them Logan and Matt get him out

No orphanage for Jude Thatcher…

Just a safe home somewhere – a place to be a kid.

I walked back in on Logan - he's ordering a new wheelchair

I laughed at his line about the "jet thrusters"

So how did I come to save Lydecker as well?

It's not life good, murder bad

But my own personal antichrist:

He knows what's happening in my freak show body…

And just maybe that is something I need to know as well…


	7. Cold Comfort - Brin

COLD COMFORT - Brin

It's no comfort to me to know that you still live:

A life in that place is no life at all.

We had to let you go though,

Give you a chance at life,

It was what you wanted,

But even Zack shed tears for you.

Leaving you was as hard as anything I've ever done.

"Kendra!" I called,

but Kendra wasn't home – just a note:

"Mr Multiples is back in town."

Then I saw the broken window…

A high kick - and Zack –

A broken and damaged Zack -

But Zack all the same.

Zack – the quintessential soldier…

He thought he could control me.

But Logan put him right - 

He knows me too well:

"You've got two choices - back off or pitch in."

The two of them bristled like bulldogs:

I would have laughed any other time.

Zack hadn't thought it through,

but Logan knew:

A military escort out would leave a trail;

And nothing had left Seattle:

There was no trace,

no "bus" to Manticore…

You must still be here.

Logan and his computer magic…

If anyone can find Brin, it's him

He resents Zack: "Oh, another Manticore wit"

but he always comes through:

A way to find Lydecker –

That man has such a record…

A career solder…but then his wife was murdered…

Just the one blot on Lydecker's copybook,

But it just might be enough:

"My name is Don, I'm an alcoholic…" 

Our mission: "all the black coffee we can drink."

We shall see where this trail leads us.

Zack called it mission creep

But Deck could be our only lead in this.

Lydecker tried to bluff us

But we knew him of old

The old game of pin the name on the barcode

He spouted old rules at us – 

Long unheard - never forgotten

I believe him – he knows nothing

I send Zack back to Logan… what can he shake loose?

Logan comes through again -

Fort Xavier and Jake Sanders

Lydecker knows the name, knows the place

He can get us in…

I knew all along he'd try to trick us:

There was never any doubt…

But at least he got us past the door.

And then we're in,

and we're with Brin.

"What's wrong with her?"

I can see how sick she is:

She's like an old woman – 

shriveled and weak…

"It's a form of progeria"

We're behind bars -

Brin, Zack, me -

And Lydecker lectures the troops…

But really, they had no chance:

I already had a plan…

I fake my own hanging:

Piece of cake!

The troops want the money:

Follow the dollars, not the orders.

These guys never had a chance:

We're away…

But Brin is so sick -

"I don't want to die…"

We have to let her go…

In the end, it was your choice…

It's no comfort to me to know that you still live:

A life in that place is no life at all…

But at least it is a life…


	8. BBWW - The Right Thing

BLAH BLAH WOOF WOOF – The Right Thing

Sometimes it seems to me  
that there is nothing so hard  
as doing the right thing.  


A date with the doctor:  
"Logan, I have some bad news for you…"  
When is the news ever good?  
Surgery or…  
For me, once again, it's time to do the right thing  


Zack caught me at my worst: I felt like hell,  
But Max must be saved.  
A rescue in the marketplace:  
The black helicopter men are here again.  
I'm doing the right thing  


I have to let her go - I miss her already  
Her kiss - a spur of the moment act -  
Is but a memory…  
It sure doesn't feel that way,  
But I think I did the right thing -  


I wish the pain would go away…  
The pain in the heart  
And the pain in my back…  
Right now is one of those sometimes   
When it hurts to do the right thing.  


Max came back,  
A selfless act:  
She put herself in danger for me…  
She gave me her life saving blood…  
For her, this was the right thing.  


And Zack -  
He had to come for Max  
It was his crime she was held for:  
He too had to do the right thing.  


So Zack is gone…  
And Max is here…  
And I am alive…  
Lives twisted and bent in a broken world  
But still we did the right thing.  



End file.
